


Warmth

by MeiHua04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, relationship build up, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyrie Trevelyan wonders through the snow cold Haven and she finds warmth to the voice calling out to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

_The wind howled loudly in the distance._

_She felt like the snow was going to swallow her whole with every step she took._

_The longer she stayed, the colder she felt._

_Her left hand glowed, pain coursing through with every pulse._

Her mind wondered if everyone at Haven was able escape, she prayed to the Maker that all her companions were unharmed by Corypheus and his army of Red Templars. The ambush was not something she was prepared for, especially after closing the Breach at the Temple of Sacred Ashes with the help of the rebel Mages.

She stopped and looked behind her, only to find the snow has covered her tracks. She pressed forward, wrapping her arms around her in a futile attempt to warm herself. The piercing cold hindered her to the point of being unable to produce the simplest magic.

She didn’t know how long she had walked when her legs finally gave up on her. Her knees hit the soft white snow, she puffed out air and looked into the horizon. She closed her eyes, thinking that this is it.

_Herald..._

Her ears perked up at the voice, looking around for the source, she wanted to move and follow that voice. It sounded so familiar and warm to her. She tried calling out but no sound came out from her lips.

_Herald..._

She tried to move her legs, but it won’t cooperate with her. It was getting colder and she can feel her consciousness slipping. She shivered more from the cold and felt paralyzed.

_Herald!_

That voice, she thought to herself. Is it...?

Everything around her was dark, but she felt warmer now. Something soft pressed around her shoulders like a robe or a… mantle? She felt her body being pressed to something solid and warm. A voice was calling out to her again and this time it was louder. She wanted to open her eyes to see who it was but her mind and body would not allow it, her energy completely drained.

_Kyrie!_

Finally, she found the strength to open her eyes and peered at her savior. His warm golden eyes looked so worried, his brows knitted together as he held her close to his body.

“Herald! Thank the Maker we found you!” she heard him say.

“Cullen…” she whispered.

The tone of his voice made her warmer, his breath tickled her cold face. She heard him say something to the others but could not make out the words. Her eyes felt heavy as sleep tries to claim her back to the Fade. At least now, her body was not cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
